


Not your fault but mine

by sightandsound3733



Series: Revolu-zoo-nary [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, That's right, it's a zoo au, zoo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sightandsound3733/pseuds/sightandsound3733
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you started serenading me with that damn Mumford and Son’s song again I want a divorce,” Alex deadpans, only half kidding.”It’s a fucking sad song, John, come on.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not your fault but mine

He was basking.

Alexander was very much aware that he was literally sprawled out and _basking_ in the sun right now, and that if anyone (Read: Lafayette, Hercules or god forbid fucking _Jefferson_ ) saw him right now, they'd never let him live it down.

But really... could you blame him?

It was a beautiful day, the clearest one they'd had in a long long time, and just the sight of that long expanse of blue sky made Alexander want to stretch out and just... enjoy.

So enjoy he would.

With a little company of course.

Alexander smiles as the little lion cub curled into his side gave a wide, toothy yawn.

"Sleepy there, Edison?" He mutters, reaching down to scritch behind the cub’s ears. His newest little guy was the sweetest thing, had the absolute gentlest temperament that Alex had ever seen in a cub separated from it’s family so suddenly. Made him a great little charge and addition to their center, but it did little to earn him any favor with the rest of the lions under Alex’s care. Edison gives him another yawn in reply before stretching out, claws flashing harmlessly before retracting once more.

"Couldn't hurt a fly if you wanted to," Alexander muses, taking a glance over to where the rest of the small pride lay out on the rocks near the mouth of the enclosure. "Wish they'd just assimilate you in, buddy," he mutters on a sigh. "Not that I don't love having you as a cuddle partner, but we both know you’d be better off with them."

"You talking to the cub again?"

Alexander looks up toward the viewing rail, squinting into the bright glare of the sun. He can just make out a silhouetted halo of curls through the blinding light, and he grins though he cannot truly see.

"Just Edison. And someone has to!" Alex calls back, sitting up on the rock he'd chosen for his bask in the sun. "Little guy gets lonely."

"No, you just don't shut up," John laughs shaking his head. Sitting up now, Alexander can see his darling boy properly, the wide bright grin parting his perfect lips.   
  
“Rude,” Alexander flips him off, gently running his other hand through Edison’s close cropped fur. John blows him a noisy kiss, leaning far over the railing. Alex laughs and pushes to his feet. “Stay here, bud,” he mutters to the sleepy cub, who does little more than acknowledge the movement before rolling over into the newly available patch of sunny warmth.   
  
He chuckles before vaulting himself off the rock, heading to the enclosure’s exit. Slipping past the rest of the pride, small as it was, still gave him a bit of a thrill. These beautiful animals were under his care and attention, and they trusted him wholeheartedly, proof by how they let him pass without a single glance. He’d never get over the magic of that.  
  
Then again he was still trying to get over the magic of John’s enchanting smile too so maybe he was just susceptible to life’s simple magic.   
  
John is waiting for him when he slips out into the hidden backstage area of the enclosure, and is quick to pull him in for a kiss. Alex melts into the touch, his arms slipping around John’s neck, fingers knotting themselves in wild curls.  

His Laurens is warm and sturdy against him, a comfortable and familiar weight that Alex knows he’d break without. John noses at his cheek while they kiss, lazy and languid. Alexander can smell the fresh tartness of salty see on his skin, fresh from his work over at the aquariums. The crunchy feel of the curls in his hand tell Alex that he’d been swimming with the sea turtles that morning, and that he’d allowed his hair to air dry. Fuck, he loved that, loved everything about it. The feel of those curls, the slight roughness to John’s skin,  the contrast between the salt on his lips and the sweet tang inside his mouth... all of it was enough to make Alex need to swallow back a groan. It sent a low jolt of warmth through his veins, one that makes him press up on his curling toes to envelop his entire being in that feeling.  
  
“Mhmm hi there,” John sighs happily, teeth just skimming Alexander’s lip.  
  
“Hi,” Alexander whispers, smiling against those lips. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
  
“I need a reason to come kiss my man?” John chuckles, pulling back just enough to fully let their gazes meet. “My wonderful, sweet, sexy little lion man?”  
  
“If you started serenading me with that damn Mumford and Son’s song again I want a divorce,” Alex deadpans, only halfway kidding.” It’s a fucking sad song, John, come on.”

It had been cute at first, and damn if he couldn’t listen to his John sing to him all day long and forever after... but as with most things that were wrong in this life, Jefferson ruined it.   
  
Fuck, Alex still needed to get him back for that one. Maybe he could slip something into his showtime prep for the cockatoo show...  
  
A squeeze of the hands resting on his ass bring him crashing back to earth while John’s laughter fills the air. Right, John. John was more important, and John was here in his arms.   
  
“We’re not married, Alexander,” John reminds him, kissing the tip of his lover’s nose. “Not yet. We’re not even engaged.”  
  
“Might as well be,” Alex wrinkles his nose at the kiss, but he’s smiling, teasing. John kisses his nose again, just to see him make the scrunched up face he thinks is so cute and then just smiles. “Just give it time.”  
  
“Not a conversation for work,” He notes, the roughness of his words tempered by the fondness in his eyes. “You know that.” Alexander just shrugs, pulls John in closer and gives a roll of his hips upward, because he can. John’s answering gasp puff against his lips and Alex just grins.   
  
“Neither is that,” He murmurs, tightening his grip in the mane of dark curls. “Bet you don’t have anything to complain about that, Laurens.” Alexander chuckles softly, slipping one hand down his man’s back, teasing and lightly and just barely there. The shiver that drags down John’s strong back from just the lightest touch makes Alex go full with a flare of heat.  
  
“Alexander,” The whisper of his name does little to deter him, Alex merely grins. Perfect day, best ever in fact. He was warm on the outside from his bask in the sun, and warmwarmwarm on the inside from John in his arms. “Alexander, love...”  
  
"Mhmm, say my name again,” Alex hums, drawing them back so he can lean against the wall next to the enclosure’s entrance. “No one’s around, let me just hear it some more... you sound so good like that.”  
  
“Alexander,” John indulges him happily, drawing out his name, letting the syllables of it roll off his tongue like a little growl. Alex closes his eyes and smiles, leaning his head back against the wall. Lips press to his neck, right below his jaw to start and he hums, pleased. “Alexander...”  
  
“Yes?” One eye peaks open, playful. John’s own eyes are twinkling madly, endlessly fond and happy. John kisses the juncture below his jaw, and then a little lower on his neck. His hands grip at Alex’s ass again, their hips roll together, and it’s Alex’s turn to gasp, the sound of it small, bitten off.   
  
“Let’s go somewhere more private,” John, beautiful wonderful John, murmurs. “Let me stretch you out like you were in the sun... I could make you tremble, little lion man...”  
  
“Watch yourself, that’s just a melody away from being a damned lyric,” Alex warns, opening his eyes in full, and he grins. God he loved this man. John grins in return and they lean in together, completely in sync for another kiss.   
  
Alex sighs happily into the kiss and lets it deepen eagerly. They’d be lost here in each other for a bit before one of them had enough sense to take control and drag them off... but neither really cared. 

They were happy here, in each other’s arms, basking in their love like Alex basked in the sun.   
  
Oh he could bask here for ever.

**Author's Note:**

> So. This might be a standalone thing. It might also be a continuing thing. Haven't decided yet. 
> 
> But it is indeed a thing, one born from lack of sleep and delirium caused by lesson planning. 
> 
> Come poke at me on tumblr @secretwritinggetaway?


End file.
